


In a place of La Mancha, whose name I do not want to remember

by blxckstxr



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Actor Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society), Don Quixote references, Established Relationship, Fluff, Graphic Description, I'm Spanish so that's why this is happening, M/M, Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society) Lives, One sexual innuendo at the end, Poet Todd Anderson, Post-Canon, they're adults now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxckstxr/pseuds/blxckstxr
Summary: Todd is trying to learn some basic Spanish, and it ends up affecting Neil more than he thought.From the prompt I just invented: "learning languages".
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	In a place of La Mancha, whose name I do not want to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I was reading Don quijote and suddenly I just had the thought of "What if one of these two tried learning Spanish", and this is what turned out.
> 
> And if it wasn't obvious by now, I'm Spanish, so English isn't my first language.

— _¿Disculpe, podría decirme...?_ Shit, I forgot how to ask for the time – Todd muttered frustrated, while Neil watched him with a smirk in his face.

The last days had been the same. Todd was invited to a poetry convention in Madrid, and he wanted to learn some basic Spanish sentences, not to look like a complete idiot. Neil, who had some free days from rehearsing his last play, tried to encourage and support him as much as possible, but seeing Todd so frustrated and focused was an adorable and funny sight.

Neil observed as his boyfriend scribbled some notes on a messy paper, and tried speaking another time.

— _¿Disculpe, podría decirme que hora es?_ – He finally got the sentence right, but Neil couldn’t help but to giggle at Todd’s accent and way of pronunciating the words.

His boyfriend gave him a death glance, but Neil couldn’t help but to find it incredibly cute.

Putting down his coffee mug, he cleared his throat.

— Maybe I could help you?

— You have less idea of Spanish than I do – sighted Todd.

— Yes, but I’m an actor, I can improvise.

Putting out a little stunt, he went from the kitchen to the living room, were Todd was. He snatched the other’s papers, and after giving them a quick look, he decided to give everything a twist.

— Okay, imagine we’re in Madrid. You encounter the famous Don Quixote on the streets, and he asks you from what kingdom you come from.

— Why on Earth would I encounter a fictional character in the streets?

— He never existed? – Neil seemed confused for a second – well, that doesn’t matter, you need to be prepared for anything. What do you answer him? Quick!

— I’ll probably have more success trying to talk to Sancho Panza, you know, we both are following a madman.

— Hey!

The Spanish was quickly forgotten when Neil jumped on Todd, trying to tickle him. Both boys busted into laughs, as they jokingly fought with each other.

— Don’t you dare challenge one of the best knights in the whole Spain! – exclaimed Neil, grabbing a bowl from one of the kitchen counters, and putting it on his head like a helmet.

— Oh, I wouldn’t even dream of it – said Todd continuing the game -, I just want to know if you might have seem my boyfriend. I have lost sight of him. He goes by the name of Neil Perry.

— You’re right, I might have seen him. Could you describe him for me? Maybe he’s a handsome young boy with a pretty smile? – Neil couldn’t supress his grin while seeing his boyfriend’s mocking face, but he did his best to stay in character.

— Yeah, he’s also a pain in the ass.

— Don’t you dare Walt Whitman! I thought I was dating a poet who would serenade me with beautiful verses, and what I get are insults. – He dramatically turned away from his boyfriend.

Rolling his eyes, Todd approached him, hugging him from behind.

— And I thought I was dating an actor, but turns out I’m dating a drama queen.

*** * ***

They had arrived yesterday. The boat trip had seemed endless, but they finally were on land. Neil found himself fascinated by how big the whole event was. For not raising any suspicions, they had faked being two old friends who saw each other after years. Bit what a coincidence that they reunited in the exact moment Todd was entering the building, and talking to the host. And what a coincidence that Neil was a talkative passionate about poetry.

As Todd still had some problems with speaking in public events and situations like that, he had conducted the whole act, and practically forced himself in, suddenly pretty interested in the host’s family live.

Now he was in the middle of a gigantic building, having lost sight of his boyfriend, the only person he knew round there. He finally saw him, standing awkwardly with a glass of champagne in on one hand, and talking to an old man and his wife. He seemed really invested in the conversation.

He approached him, the other boy not noticing him. When he was close enough to hear bits of the conversation, he froze. Todd was talking in a pretty decent Spanish to the couple.

That little shit, how was he able to learn that much in three months? Todd would never stop surprising him.

And he would lie if he denied that it turned him on.

He interrupted the conversation, and dragged a really surprised and confused Todd to the nearest bathroom.

— What was that for?

Neil didn’t answer, instead he kissed the boy passionately.

— You have this sort of meeting when you read poetry or God knows what, don't you? When does the next one start? – He said between kisses.

— In an hour or so. But what are you doing Neil?

— Oh, you stay here. And you’re definitely not quitting learning Spanish. I’ll do all the dishes or whatever is necessary. – He answered while he pushed Todd to one of the bathroom’s cubicles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
